7 Days In Egypt, 7 Days In Love
by RecetteXTear
Summary: Jounouchi is 'horrified' when he discovers Seto Kaiba - the richest, snobbiest person he's ever met - is paired with him for the class project of going to a certain country. Even worse, he has to fly on Seto's private jet to get there. But is Seto really as bad as he looks? Does Jou have it all wrong? Puppyshipping, SKxJW or SKxJK. Seto x Joey/Seto x Jounouchi.
1. Introduction

**Title: 7 Days In Egypt, 7 Days In Love**

 **Rating T for the following - language thanks to both Jounouchi (Joey) and Seto, and if the readers request for it to be so, lemon/smut/sex, and don't forget the yaoi/shounen-ai. And yes, I'll be referring to Jounouchi (and others) using his Japanese name. I don't like the English Dub of Yu-Gi-Oh.**

 **Pairing: Puppyshipping, aka Seto Kaiba x Jounouchi Katsuya or Seto Kaiba x Joey Wheeler.**

 _ **I own nothing aside from the brief OCs (flight attendants, doctors, etc.) I insert into this story. Jounouchi, Seto, Yugi, Yami, Atem, or any other characters who's name you recognize, I do not own. All rights for those characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.**_

 **Warning(s): Language, and very faint hints of non-physical child abuse (thanks to Jou's not-so-good family), and yaoi/boy x boy/shounen ai, so if you don't like the latter don't read this. I want no homophobic reviews.**

 **Universe: Completely AU. All of the business with the yamis, hikaris, etc. never happened. Basically it's just a normal high school and the vast majority of the cast go there, though after the first two introduction chapters it will just be Jounouchi and Seto. *cheers***

 **Notes:** Well, here's my first attempt at writing a non-one shot story. This story will be 9 chapters with an Epilogue. Also, since Jounouchi has a Brooklyn accent, I've found that it's hard to type said accent. I did my best, but I'm warning you: it isn't that good.

 _Enjoy._

* * *

"You've _gotta_ to be kiddin' me," Jounouchi groaned. His light brown eyes traveling over the sheet of paper in his hand, "why of all people did I have to be paired with _hi_ _m_?"

"It isn't that bad." Yugi - one of Jounouchi's close friends - remarked as he shined his leather dress shoes. "Seto's really smart, right?"

Jounouchi scoffed, "Like that matters. He's a prick." Yugi frowned at the use of language.

"He's not that bad, Jou. Besides, you know his grandfather isn't exactly the best parental figure in the world. Remember when he came to our school last week?"

The blonde nodded, "Seto paled in comparison to him. That guy's a full-out bastard." Jounouchi ignored Yugi's warning glare as he added, "But it isn't like my dad's much better Yug."

"I know," Yugi replied, "but you would think that you two would be able to bond over the fact that your fathers are horrible. Instead, you spend all day insulting each other."

"He always starts it."

Yugi rolled his eyes at Jounouchi's attempt at an excuse. Most of the time it was Jou who started things. Seto would smirk at him - usually after they'd received their grades - and then the younger boy would start ranting angrily. It was amusing, to say the least.

"What are ya doing for your project?" Jou asked. He placed his own paper down and glanced over at Yugi curiously.

"Greece." Yugi replied. In turn, he asked Jounouchi, "What country did you get?"

The blonde shrugged and glanced at the paper once again before replying, "Egypt, apparently." He pouted. "This is gonna be hard! If there is one country I know nothin' about, it's Egypt!"

The spiky-haired youth shrugged, "Since Seto's so rich, I'm sure you'll get to go to Egypt just for the purpose of your project."

Jounouchi glared, "No way am I goin' somewhere with him. Especially for more than a day."

"The project ends next week, Jou." Yugi reminded him. His tone was almost...cheerful. Jounouchi didn't want to ask why. "You have plenty of time to head to Egypt and learn all there is to know about Egypt. I've heard they even give tours of tombs and stuff!"

The blonde gaped. "Who wants to go in a tomb?! That's where..." His tone dropped melodramatically, "...mummies are."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "You don't believe in them 'reawakening' do you?" There was some amusement in his voice.

"No..." Jounouchi mumbled. He gave up on arguing with Yugi and decided to simply steel himself for what was to come. "...so you're sayin' I'm gonna have to go with Mr Smartass on a week long trip to Egypt?"

"I'm assuming that's what you're going to have to do." The boy shrugged, "Touzouko's going with Bakura and Ryou to Italy because that's the country they got for their project."

This only elected more groans from Jounouchi. Great. Not only did he have to deal with telling his family he was going to another country, but he had to figure out how to trick his dad into letting him go.

The latter was going to be the hardest by far.

"Yugi, it's time for you to go to bed." Yugi's grandfather shouted from downstairs. Said boy looked at Jounouchi sympathetically,

"Want me to walk home with you Jou?"

The blonde shook his head, "Nah, it's fine. I can go by myself." Jou only smiled at Yugi's worried expression. "I'll be fine. This neighborhood's pretty decent, and I only live a block or so away."

This seemed to calm Yugi down, as the youth replied, "Alright Jou. Goodnight, and be careful!"

Jounouchi rolled his eyes at the last two words, but nodded his head and waved goodbye to the slightly younger boy. He quietly shut Yugi's bedroom door behind him and walked down the carpeted steps of the boy's home.

Yugi's grandfather - his real name being Sugoroku - bid him goodnight as well, offering to go as far as to drive Jounouchi home. The blonde politely rejected the offer, reminding the man that his house wasn't that far away. Jounouchi grasped the door knob and twisted it, quickly saying goodnight to Sugoroku and exiting the house.

"Shit!"

However, the moment he stepped outside, Jounouchi realized that it was raining heavily. This didn't prevent him from running out into the bad weather.

Lightening cracked harshly and thunder burst out suddenly all around him. Shivering, Jou made a mental note that storms were far more frightening at night than they were in the light of day.

The boy's clothes, hair, and the inside of his shoes were already thoroughly soaked, and it didn't help that his messenger bag was getting wet as well.

 _The last thing I need is ruined homework,_ Jounouchi thought as he slid his bag under his school blazer in an effort to keep it dry.

The only good thing about this weather was that it would keep away crooks and other 'shady' people. Though the neighborhood was a nice one, there had been an increase of robberies lately and Jounouchi wasn't about to get involved with a gun-wielding robber.

He could barely see his house through the surprisingly cold rain, but the building's lights still managed to guide Jou in the right direction.

"Brother! You're back!" Shizuka squealed excitedly. She couldn't actually see Jounouchi; she was blind. But the sound of the door slamming shut had been a large enough hint.

"Hey, Shi!" Jou laughed, pleased to see his younger sister.

Unlike his parents, Jounouchi found that Shizuka actually cared for him. Their mother claimed she did, although she constantly proved the opposite when she did nothing to protect them from their father's abuse. Her excuse would usually be that she herself would get hurt, but then Jounouchi pointed out that a mother was supposed to protect her children. By then, she'd quit arguing and stomp off, angry.

"How was your study session?" Shizuka asked, listening to the tell-tale sounds of Jou's book bag hitting the ground.

"It was cool." The youth replied, muttering words Shizuka couldn't quite understand after he'd said so. He then looked in her direction and smiled, "I have something to tell ya, sis."

The girl's excited face caused Jounouchi to grin as he announced, "I'm going to Egypt for a school project, so you'll get to stay at Anzu's house while I'm gone."

Shizuka looked happy briefly, though her smile faded into a frown. "I'll miss you so much..." She said sadly.

The blonde sighed, "I'll miss ya too, but you'll get to be at your friend's house. I can't leave you home alone with Mom and Dad." Jou's tone had dropped to an almost whisper.

The red-haired girl nodded, "But how are you going to go?" Frowning, she added, "Mom and Dad are just going to say you can't..."

Jou shook his head. "Mom will let me go. She, unlike dad, cares about my grades."

"Want me to help you pack?" Shizuka asked kindly, quickly changing the subject.

"Sure. I'll help ya up the stairs."

Jounouchi's room was -unfortunately- on the top floor, so Shizuka had to be carried by someone if she wished to reach it. Due to her sickness, she was extremely light and easy to carry, so Jou didn't mind. He'd do anything for her anyway. Something as small as carrying her was no big deal.

When they arrived at the blonde's room, Jou made sure to be as quiet as possible. His father was probably in a drunken haze at the moment and couldn't hear very well anyway, so it heightened his chances of not being discovered.

The boy laid his younger sister so she was sitting up against the back of his bed, and went to the closet to fetch his suitcase. It wasn't really his, considering he shared it with Shizuka, but the girl was kind enough to allow Jou to use it for one of his school trips if needed.

As the two siblings packed, Jou's mind began to fill with ideas as to how this trip was going to play out.

 _That bastard will probably make fun of me the whole time! And, even if he doesn't, he'll still smirk at me and stuff. I don't care if he's good looking! He's still annoying as hell - wait, did I seriously just think he was good looking?! It's official; I've lost my mind. I'm not even 'that way'._

 _Wait... am I?_

* * *

The next morning wasn't what Jounouchi Katsuya could call a good one, but it wasn't the worst either. Shizuka had fallen asleep in the middle of packing, and Jou had finished the task himself, allowing his sister to take the bed. He was pretty used to sleeping on the ground (his father is the one to blame for that), so his rest hadn't been that horrible after all.

"Breakfast!"

As Jou marched downstairs (his mother had already carried Shizua downstairs), vague memories of his dream came back to him. He'd been lying in a field of flowers, and Seto had been looking down at him with an extremely out-of-character smile on his face.

Needless to say, if that was a movie, Jou would've classified it as a 'horror film' for sure.

A part of him actually liked the dream, however. This scared Jou a little. His father hated him already, but he'd only hate him more if he was gay. Despite his mother's bitchy attitude, Jounouchi knew that she'd accept him as she herself was bi. At least, she _should_ accept him.

Then again, she probably wouldn't just to avoid being slapped by her horrid excuse for a husband.

"I made pancakes," The woman announced as she watched Jounouchi trudge downstairs.

The blonde held back a glare and nodded. _Is she seriously trying to act all sugary sweet after she yelled at Shizuka this morning? Bitch..._

Serenity took note of her brother's disagreeable face and tsked, sending him a look. The older only glared back, obviously not going to relent. If someone messed with him, that was one thing. But messing with his younger sister? No one could get away with that. Not even their own parents.

"Time to leave for school!" Their mother spoke with such a mock cheery tone, it was beginning to get on Jou's nerves. Why would she act like that when, obviously, she was angry?

"Come on sis." Jounouchi sighed and slung his bag over his shoulder. He trudged over to his sister and wheeled her away from the table, grabbing her own schoolbag on the way out.

As he pushed Serenity down the sidewalk, Jou couldn't help but notice that a lot of people were gathered around a certain area. That wasn't surprising. There was probably a duel going on. How people got away with it right before school always slipped Jounouchi's mind, but he didn't really care as long as it wasn't him.

When they got to school, Serenity quickly thanked Jou as her 'assistant' (someone their mother had hired) took the handle bars of the wheelchair and began pushing Serenity to her class. Jou watched her go, slightly sad.

"Hey, Jou!"

Said blonde turned around immediately and smiled at Yugi, who had his usual cheerful expression. Alongside him were his twin brothers Yami and Atem. Yugi had argued once that they weren't all twins, but Jounouchi pointed out that they all had the same hairstyle.

"Yugi tells me you're going to Egypt for your school project," Yami announced with a tinge of jealousy in his voice.

Jounouchi nodded. "Yeah... but I'm gonna have to be stuck with that prick!" He scoffed the last word out as if tired of saying it.

"He's referring to Seto Kaiba." Yugi mumbled to a confused Yami, who nodded his head and smiled slightly before turning back to Atem to speak about something. "Look, Jou. He isn't that bad. You have to leave for the plane today, anyway."

"What?!"

* * *

I'm sorry this is such a filler chapter; I truly am. But I'm going out of town the day after tomorrow (aka Thursday) and I'll barely be able to post the second introduction chapter. Don't worry, though! I'll still be able to update while I'm gone. **  
**

If you're enjoying this story so far, ** _please_** review! It would really mean a lot to me. I know a lot of you are on mobile, but I'd still appreciate it if you'd review. But please do so respectfully and be mature, and only say things that will help my writing. Thank you.


	2. Stuck on a Plane With a Bastard

Deep breath, Recette, deep breath...

I was overcome by writer's block guys. Sorry. V.V But at least you've got a chapter now, right?! RIGHT?!

Thanks to all of the lovely people who reviewed (LilRachity, Anon, and kawaii . peasant), followed (Yami Princess, Meek Millz Miller, Ischemia, Evildeathmuffin) or favorited (thisgirlinthebackground), 'cause I appreciate each and every one of you guys! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Yugi laughed at the shocked (and outraged) face Jounouchi was sporting, "Mrs Shizinki (1) said all students who are traveling to another country are leaving today. Did you pack?" he asked.

Jou nodded, "Yep. Shizua helped." He glanced over Yugi's shoulder and smiled at his sister, who was speaking with Anzu, her best friend. Turning back to Yugi, he asked, "Are you and your brothers goin' to Greece?"

"Yep!" The two-tone haired boy replied cheerily, turning his head and smiling at his older brothers. "It's going to be really fun. I can't wait!"

The school bell decided to ring at that exact moment, so the boys' short lived conversation had to be cut even shorter. Yugi waved and said his goodbyes to Jou and ran after his brothers - Yami and Atem - who had already begun running to their classes. Jounouchi laughed, briefly said 'good luck' to his sister, and ran towards his own class.

 _~After School~_

School wasn't the most horrible thing on the planet.

Jou couldn't deny that.

What _was_ the most horrible thing on the planet?

Being stuck with Seto freaking Kaiba for a whole week in Egypt and learning something from it. The only thing Jounouchi felt he would learn was that Seto was an annoying prick who would never let up on him.

A part of him disagreed, saying, _Jounouchi, his father's just as horrible as yours, if not worse. If you had a 'parental figure' that poor you'd be that way too._

 _Maybe inner me is right,_ Jounouchi thought fleetingly. _R_ _ich or not, he doesn't exactly have an easy life...maybe I should try to be more open to him._

Wait, _what?_

Had he, Jounouchi Katsuya, the _sworn_ enemy of Seto Kaiba, just thought that?

Despite Jou's humorous thoughts, he was genuinely worried over his trip. Shizua would be okay as far as he knew; Anzu's family loved the girl and would treat her like one of their own. That really wasn't his main focus. The biggest problem? He had a fear of heights.

And he had to go on a plane with someone who'd definitely make fun of him because of it. So, Jou would just have to mask his fear and hope for the best.

* * *

"...ou! Jou!"

The blonde's head shot up, "Wha...?"

Mokuba giggled, "Nii-san wants you. Don't get him mad!" he said cheekily.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes at the younger boy's antics, though he couldn't help but smile. At least he'd have the not-so cruel Mokuba with him to dilute all the little boy's older brother would be doing. Reluctantly, he removed himself from his seat and trudged to the front of the plane where Seto was standing. He had a smirk on his face - never a good sign.

"Mutt." Seto smirked devilishly, "Took you long enough."

 _He's already getting on my nerve..._

Trying to control the twitching in his left eye, Jou asked, "Whaddya want?" with a long, bored sigh.

Seto dug into his pocket and motioned for Jounouchi to stick out his hand, which the latter did hesitantly with narrowed eyes. The older youth rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving Jou alone in the private jet's aisle. Unfolding the piece of paper Seto had given him, Jounouchi began reading.

 _ **Kaiba Corp Private Jet Rules**_

 _ **1\. Don't move while the plane is moving.**_

 _ **2\. Don't stick your head out of the window.**_

 _ **3\. No yelling at the pilots.**_

 _ **4\. Listen to everything I (Seto Kaiba) say.**_

 _ **5\. If the plane crashes, remember to forget your parachute and/or life jacket.**_

Jou scowled. Even for Seto Kaiba, the last one was kind of cruel. After he finished reading the 'rules', he threw the list out of one of the plane's windows and made his way back to Mokuba, who looked as excited as a child on Christmas day. The boy informed Jou that he'd never been on a plane before.

"Haven't you been on a helicopter?" Jou asked curiously. He remembered overhearing Mokuba talking about it a week or so ago.

Mokuba nodded, "But nii-san says it isn't the same." he replied.

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. It was hard to imagine the cold-hearted bastard known as Seto Kaiba treated his little brother like a gigantic piece of gold. But, judging by the way Mokuba smiled and laughed, it was in-fact true that Seto treated the young boy that way. And somehow, the thought of Seto being nice to someone other than him made Jou feel...

 _Jealous._

Yes, it was true. Jounouchi Katsuya actually sought after Seto Kaiba's affections. The blonde was angry with himself; how could _he_ have a crush on _him_? Not only would Seto never accept his feelings, but the young billionare probably wasn't even gay. If anything, he was asexual. He didn't seem interested in romance of any sort.

Jounouchi didn't know how he'd gone from 'hating the prick with every fiber he had in his body' to 'loving the prick with every fiber he had in his body', but it had happened over the past few days.

"Hey, Jounouchi-sama!"

Jou blinked and looked up, "Yeah?" Mokuba looked like he was containing a rather large amount of laughter. It poked at the blonde's curiosity. What was so funny?

"Guess what?" Mokuba was squealing like a school girl about to divulge a secret.

"What?" And Jou was afraid to know what that secret was.

"Seto mumbled your name in his sleep."

Had there been any kind of liquid in Jounouchi's mouth, it would've spilled out at that exact moment.

"He didn't. Mokuba, ya can't scare me like that."

The black-haired boy shook his head, "No, he did, I swear." There wasn't a hint of sarcasm or kidding in Mokuba's voice. And a part of Jounouchi was glad that the boy was serious.

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me..." Jou was still blinking, trying to recover. He wasn't sure if he should be jumping up and down or rapidly running his fingers through his hair in confusion.

Thankfully, the pilots announced the plane was taking off at that same moment. As Jou felt the plane leaving the ground, he heard Mokuba say, "Seto's up front with the pilot and co-pilot. He says he doesn't trust them."

 _What type of a person doesn't trust his own pilots?!_

* * *

 ** _In the cockpit...  
_**

* * *

Blue sky and white clouds flashed in front of ocean blue eyes. Seto didn't really care for the gorgeous scenery in front of him. Why should he, when he'd been on more planes than half of the business men in Japan combined?

He'd heard Mokuba say something to Jounouchi along the lines of "Seto doesn't trust his pilots and that's why he's sitting up there with them". It didn't surprise the brunette. Hell, it made him snicker.

The _true_ reason he was up there was to get away from Jounouchi. The mutt's very presence annoyed him. At least, that's what his brain was telling him. His heart was disagreeing and instructing Seto to stand up and walk to the back of the plane and sit somewhat near Jounouchi if it was the last thing he ever, ever planned on doing.

But Seto stayed in front nonetheless. He was going to be stuck with Jounouchi in the same hotel room, same vehicle... so he felt he should enjoy his personal space for as long as it lasted. Mokuba had gone with him, yes, but he was only going because his class was headed to Egypt as well. As soon as the plane landed, a bus would pick the boy up and take him to the hotel his class was staying at.

But why did he feel as if that this was going to be one of the best trips he'd ever taken?

* * *

 _Glossary_

 ** _Nii-san = the word "brother" in Japanese with the suffix "san", which is used to show respect_**

 ** _Sama = A word used when mentioning or speaking to those higher, superior, or older (it's Japanese, of course)_**

 _(1) This is just an OC I made up; she's not actually their teacher. Duhh!  
_

Okay, I know this chapter isn't as good as the first, but please bare with me! I overcame my writer's block for this story just for you guys, so I hope you liked it somewhat and that it wasn't a total eyesore. Also, Seto made that list because he's a troll and likes messing with Jou. He doesn't mean it.

Seto: ...What if I do?

Recette: YOU DON'T! Anyway, see you all next time! Please review (nicely)!

 _Recette_


	3. Day 1: Dinner and Thoughts of Love

_Authoress's Notes:_

Hello, my readers! I'm finally back with the third chapter. I'm sorry it took so long... I had a bunch of writer's block for this story. But don't worry! I'm back and chapter's should be coming quicker now that I'm out of that damn writing slump.

Thanks to the lovely people known as _**xstaytruex, LilRachity, kawaii . peasant,**_ and _**Anon**_ for reviewing, and to the awesome sweeties known as **ChaniaGo, Evildeaththemuffin, IceFlire Blader, Ischemia, Meek Millz Miller, Yami Princess, bissyrayna, thisgirlinthebackground,** and **tyler** **. riley . 9275** for following/favoriting my story. It really means a lot to me guys!

More will be said at the end of the chapter, so please enjoy~

* * *

 _ **~Day 1~**_

 _ **Dinner and Thoughts of Love**_

"...cuse me sir, you're here. Sir?"

Jounouchi blinked at the female voice. What? Was she talking to him? Opening one eye, he could see a young woman in uniform looking down at him with a smile on her face. Her lips were moving, but he was too sleepy to assess the words coming out of them.

"You're in Egypt!" She announced cheerily. Finally, he could hear her.

"Ohhhhhh." Jou smiled and thanked the lady for waking him up. She replied with a "don't mention it" and walked away briskly.

After stretching, the blonde stood up from his seat and glanced around. Mokuba had either been carried off the plane (that thought slightly scared Jounouchi for some reason) or had woken up before him and left with Seto.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that bastard said it was alright to leave me..." Jou muttered to himself, thankful the flight attendant had left so he could say such a thing. "Wonder where he is now?"

. . .

"Nii-sannnn, what are we waiting for?" Mokuba whined, tired of the sweltering heat.

"For Jounouchi to wake up, Mokuba." The brunette replied tonelessly. He didn't notice his little brother smirk devilishly until the boy announced:

"You didn't call Jou 'mutt', Nii-san."

Rolling his cerulean orbs, Seto shook his head and chose to not reply to his little brother's smug comment. He was growing too soft; especially if he was no longer calling that blonde 'mutt'. Many people labeled it as 'an endearing term' or 'cute'. Even his brothers (1) teased him. But the real question was if he was actually in love with Jounouchi or not.

 _'Yup,'_ his 'softened-by-love' mind spoke, _'you definitely are.'_

"Jou!"

Mokuba's voice interrupted his 'private' conversation with said softened-by-love mind. Turning his head cautiously, Seto briefly laid eyes on the running figure of Jounouchi Katsuya before abruptly turning around and pretending as if he'd never looked.

However, life wasn't that kind.

"A few minutes ago, Nii-san called you 'Jounouchi' instead of 'mutt'!" Mokuba announced proudly. He ignored the glare his older brother sent him and added cheerily, "And he didn't even notice until I pointed it out!"

Jou blinked in utter shock, his mouth forming an 'o'. Seto Kaiba, the cold-hearted bastard who cared about no one aside from his little brother, had actually referred to him using his actual name instead of mutt. For some reason, that sparked something in Jounouchi. Maybe his crush on Kaiba wasn't completely pointless after all.

Who was he kidding. It was _Seto freaking Kaiba._

. . .

Mokuba had gone elsewhere with his class.

The moment the black-haired boy had yelled "goodbye" and climbed onto that yellow bus, Jou knew this was going to be either the best or worst week of his life.

He was hoping on the former, but betting on the latter.

"Get in you idiot." Seto's irritated voice snapped his hopes in half. "We haven't got a year."

Jou settled for keeping his clenched fists at his side instead of slamming them into the brunette's face and stalked over to the car in silent rage, fuming in Seto's direction. The 'rich bastard' as Jou called him simply smirked and ignored the blonde's furious expression.

If only Jounouchi could read minds. If he could, he would've picked up on Seto Kaiba's latest thoughts.

 _'He's cute when he's mad'._

 _. . ._

The hotel wasn't a complete scum-hole. In fact, it was somewhat pleasant. The desk clerk had been polite - although Jou found her extremely blunt when it came to the hotel's breakfast expenses - and gave them no trouble.

Or so Jou thought.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

The clerk shook her head politely, "No sir, I'm sorry, but it's the truth..." She smiled sweetly, "You're close friends, right? I'm sure it won't be a big deal."

Seto's eyes narrowed. "No, we're not 'close friends'. Are you sure there's not another room?"

The young woman shook her head nervously. She recognized Seto, and the last thing she wanted to do was get on his bad side. "No sir. I'm really sorry, but..."

Grimacing, he ignored the rest of the young lady's sentence and strode away. Jou followed him hesitantly, fearing the CEO's wrath. Apparently Seto had booked two rooms, but something (the woman hadn't specified what) had 'happened' to one of them and it wasn't safe for guests.

Which meant...

"So..." Jounouchi swallowed, "...we have to share a room together?"

"Yes you dumbass." Seto replied sharply. He smirked. "Unless you're fine sleeping with your relatives out back. You know, the garbage?"

Had several people not been in the hallway, Jou would've tackled Seto Kaiba right then and there and given him the beating of his life. Of course he would go to jail for it - but he didn't find himself caring. Settling for seething in silent anger, Jounouchi crossed his arms and muttered under his breath as he took the stairs. Seto had taken the elevator. And after what the bastard had said, the last thing Jou wanted was to be in a small space with him.

That wouldn't end well. Period.

. . .

"At least it's big," Jou thought out loud as he finished unpacking. 'Their' room was a decent amount of space - probably the largest room the hotel had -, although Jou was a little annoyed by the decor.

Egyptian artifacts weren't really his thing.

"Mutt." Seto grunted, interrupting Jounouchi's peaceful thoughts for the second time that day.

"What?" Jou snapped back with an equally irritated tone.

"Your ass is sleeping on the floor while we're here," The brunette announced coldly. "There's no way in hell I'm sleeping on it. The bed is mine. Make yourself some sort of sleeping bag down there. I could care less how you do it, but don't bother me."

Muttering something about 'the only ass in this room that sleeps is you', Jounouchi nodded. Even he was surprised he hadn't bit back at Seto and insulted him in some way (perhaps saying the 'the only ass in this room that sleeps is you' a little louder would've done it). Maybe he really was in love with that grumpy excuse for a human being known as Seto Kaiba.

That didn't mean he planned to just let him off the hook all the time though.

. . .

"What do you want for dinner?"

Jounouchi raised his head in confusion, "Huh?"

Rolling his eyes and placing two fingers on his temple, Seto repeated irritably, "What do you want for dinner, mutt?"

"As long as it isn't fried monkey brain or something that's rotting away, I'm fine with anything." The blonde replied with a shrug. Inwardly, he was squealing. _'He actually cares if I'm eating or not!'_

All pleasant thoughts of Seto Kaiba left his head when a menu hit him right in the face.

"Look yourself," The brunette instructed.

Jou rolled his eyes and picked up the menu curiously. They had something called 'Kushari', which appeared to be the Egyptian version of Spaghetti, 'Taro Soup' which looked to be mashed potatoes. Since he wasn't a big fan of mashed potatoes, Jou settled for the Kushari.

After choosing his own meal, Seto said, "According to the menu you have to go downstairs to order. So..." He smirked in Jounouchi's direction. "Get to it mutt."

"Hell no!" Jou exclaimed, crossing his arms childishly, "You get off your own ass and do something for once!"

The brunette scoffed. "At least I have an ass."

"Why were you even looking, Mr 'Perverted As Hell'?" Jounouchi didn't enjoy the way he sounded like a squealing school girl admitting something to her crush, but at least he had a somewhat sensible comeback.

"I'm stuck with you for a week. Might as well know what your ass looks like. " Seto replied sarcastically. Cerulean orbs glistened with annoyance, "So are you going downstairs or what?" He rolled his eyes. "I can do without dinner, mutt, but I know you can't. So go."

Grumbling, Jou flung himself (not literally) off the of the bed and stomped towards the door. Once he reached it, he sent Seto the coldest glare he could muster, and then slammed it shut behind him.

. . .

 _'This stuff doesn't taste too bad...'_ Jou thought to himself as he chewed thoughtfully. It was a little difficult eating in the closet, but he could manage.

Why was he eating in the closet? Seto freaking Kaiba had got on his nerves once again, and Jounouchi had lost all willpower to not slap him on the face. He didn't get a chance at doing this, however, as Seto had shoved him in the closet and locked the door, saying the blonde could only come out after he'd finish eating.

The bastard was going down the moment his food went down, in other words.

. . .

Seto sighed. Peace. Finally. That mutt did nothing but yap his head off -

He blinked. Come to think of it, Jounouchi had been unusually quiet lately. It wasn't like he cared or anything; but it was a little weird. What if the annoying blonde was sick? Then he'd catch whatever 'it' was and couldn't work, all thanks to the annoying mutt who decided he wouldn't tell Seto he was sick.

If he was really sick, that is. He probably wasn't. Seto picked at his food, glaring at it. _'They could've presented it far better. Uneducated idiots.'_ He thought fleetingly. In truth, he could care less about the presentation. He wasn't even paying attention to it.

 _'Damn it!'_ Seto thought angrily, crushing a paper cup absentmindedly, _'Why is that idiot plaguing my thoughts?!'_

* * *

Because you're in love Seto. That's why.

 _(1) I said brothers because I'm also referring to Noa Kaiba alongside Mokuba. Noa needs more love so I figured I'd mention the chickadee._

 _ **Kushari is a popular Egyptian food that consists of pasta and tomato sauce.**_

 _ **Taro Soup is a dish made with the plant/vegetable known as Taro (although it's called Colcasia by the natives). It's basically the Egyptian equivalent to Mashed Potatoes.**_

And yes, I did my research for the dishes. And I'll be learning a lot more about Egypt as I write since I want it to be as accurate as possible. Both boys are a little OOC in this chapter, but that's going to happen sometimes. They are in love with each other after all. Tensions are high, ladies and gentlemen. c;

Before I go, I just wanted to say:

Thank you to my readers, reviewers, and followers / people who have put this story on their alerts. It really pushes me to write the next chapter. But, if you favorite/follow one of my stories I expect you to review, since you obviously like the story. It's OKAY if you can't spell well or have bad grammar. Just a simple 'I like it' means the world to me. c:

I apologize for any typos but my internet is horrible due to flooding where I am, so I really don't have much time to edit... please forgive me! D:


End file.
